White Walls
by mushroomcloudslooklikebroccoli
Summary: After Danny's secret is revealed, he is forced to place with plain white walls. But why is he there? And what does Clockwork have to do with it, if all that's happening is Danny getting hurt? Some DxS,rated...language and...erm...I'd spoil if I said it...
1. Prelude

**White Walls  
**

**Prelude**

A child with raven hair and icy blue eyes looks around his cell. The walls are white, and the only things in it are a simple white cot and a surveillance camera.

Plain white walls. Nothing on them, just...plain white walls. This disturbs the child. Is he in some sort of prison?

He has yet to find out where he is, but he hopes he will find out eventually.

His secret has been revealed to the world. A mere eighteen hours ago, he was attacked by a flurry of white vans. They knocked him unconscious and dragged him to where he is now.

The child gets up and walks around the room. Eventually, he stops and looks at his hands. He notices something he hadn't noticed before.

Inked onto his wrists is a series of numbers. He reads it softly to himself.

_"2-42-1-653…" _

* * *

I probably shouldn't be doing this, but I have...six chapters done. I'm planning on updating weekly. BTW, this is an xover with a story I wrote. It is currently on my deviantart profile (same name, with hyphens instead of spaces). It might make sense without reading it, but...meh. Ah well. Sorry this is so short, but the next chapters are longer. 

PS: This will update every Tuesday. I swear.

Random Phrase: _You disturb me almost to the point of insanity. (short pause) There. I'm insane now. _


	2. Introductions

**White Walls**

**Introductions**

**The Fenton Residence, Amity Park:**

A young woman in her late teens paces back and forth. Her brother has been taken away, and the stupid paparazzi won't leave her and her parents alone.

There is a knock on the door. The woman goes to get it, but hesitates. She calls out "Who is it?" just enough for it to be heard.

"Jazz, it's Sam and Tucker. Please let us in," a girl's voice answers. The woman, Jazz, smiles softly and opens the door.

Standing in the doorway are her brother's best friends, Sam (Samantha, but calling her that is the best way to get loose teeth knocked out) Manson and Tucker Foley.

Sam has eyeliner and mascara running down her cheeks. Her eyes are red and swollen, but she wears a slight apologetic smile.

Tucker looks like just as much of a wreck, without the eyeliner and other makeup. His eyes are also red and swollen, and he looks like he has just escaped World War I.

"How'd you guys get past the idiot reporters?" Jazz asks softly as she steps aside and lets them in.

Sam's slight smile grows slightly. "We snuck in back. Your parents don't know we're here. They'd probably want answers if they did," she explains, leaning on the doorframe.

"Okay, so Danny's secret is revealed because of _Clockwork_, of all people, he is knocked out and dragged into a white van and driven off. He hasn't contacted us through any means at all, and we're all worried," Tucker summarizes.

Sam nods. "That about covers it. Have you heard anything about him?" she asks Jazz.

Jazz looks down sadly. "No. I have no idea where he is."

**Danny's Cell, The Institute:**

The child in the entirely white room sits up as the door creaks open, almost soundlessly. A guard with paper-white skin and brown hair beckons him out. "653, Dr. Lecter wishes to speak with you," he says simply.

The boy, unsure of what was going to happen, just gets up and walks out. He follows the white-clad guard down a hallway. All the doors are white, and look the same. Eventually, they reach a slightly different looking door. It is white with a single red stripe on the left side. The guard opens it and pushes him in.

"Experiment 653 is here to see you, Dr. Lecter," he says in monotone as he closes the door.

An attractive woman comes through another white door with a red stripe. She has dark brown/black hair, and almost reddish brown eyes. She wears black jeans and a black tee-shirt with red trim under a red labcoat.

"Ah, the new one. Please, take a seat," she says, gesturing to a leather chair.

The boy goes and sits in it, still just as confused as ever.

The woman, Dr. Lecter, pulls out a file.

"Daniel Fenton?" she asks, surveying him. He nods.

"I prefer Danny."

"Well, names here do not matter. Everyone but me goes by numbers. My name is Dr. Lecter, but you could probably guess that."

Danny just nods again. "What is this place?" he asks.

"This is The Institute. Here, we have been trying to create a perfect weapon for eighty years. Our most recent success was…a bit of a mess. But you…" her eyes seem to turn a bit redder, "you are well behaved. 526…she was a bit rebellious. The second one to get out. 527 was the third…We have upgraded our security measures tenfold since 527, so do not even think of getting out."

Danny sits up straighter. "What are you going to be doing to me?" he asks, concealing his anger behind a worried expression; and his worry behind an angry expression. All in all, it is pretty pointless. "And who's this 526?"

Dr. Lecter just holds up a hand. "All good questions, my dear boy. As I said, we will be making you into a weapon. 526 was our perfection. But she was resistant. And she escaped…" her expression becomes a bit hazy, "come to think of it, 534 and 612 haven't came back yet…ah well. Didn't expect them to find her anyway. Back to you, 653. Basically the weapon thing involves surgery and training, with the occasional torture to keep you in line."

Danny pales, shaking. This is exactly why he didn't want his secret to get out.

**Austin High School Grounds, New York City:**

"I just had to get the creepy old teacher that looks just like my grandpa, didn't I?" a girl with ink-black hair pouts as she and two boys with blond hair and blue eyes walk out. One is eating a hot dog.

"Chill, Seri. The way you disguised yourself was great. Serenity has white hair; Emma has black hair (you still haven't told me why you dyed it black instead of red, by the way). And either way, it's not like anyone has noticed your eyes randomly turn red, green, or blue before," the one who isn't eating a hot dog says.

The girl, Emma, rolls her eyes. "I suppose you're right. And don't forget when they lose all color they possess, Lev. And no one has ever noticed me calling you Malevolence before, all the teachers are such ignorant fools…I'm shocked Ms. Martin hasn't recognized Nick, though…"

The other blond sticks his tongue out at her.

They pass a newspaper stand. Nick and Lev walk past it, but Emma stares blankly at the headline for a moment. "Ghost-Human hybrid?" she asks herself.

She shakes her head and continues on her way.

* * *

Eh...this week has been EVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIL! In case you care, read my DA journal...(sniff) 

Okay, Emma won't be a main character, though Nick might :3. Here's a shout out to Danny Phantom SG-1 and soccergurl1990! Thanx for reviewing! PLEASE REVIEW! I'm on my knees! Tell me what you think of the present tense third person-ness, pwetty pweeze!

Oh, and I'm changing the update-ness. Now I update Tuesdays AND Fridays, 'cuz my schedule allows it!

I'm going to go look for my college ID.

Random Phrase:_ Homicide is nothing more than suicide to your outside resources._


	3. The Writing on the Wall

I'm posting this a bit early. LIFE has happened, and I won't be able to work on it at ALL next week, so I'm going to post the next chapter later today.BTW, you'll hate me for this...

**White Walls**

**The Writing On the Wall**

**The Gray Residence, Elmerton: **

An African-American girl stares blankly at the wall across from her. On it is a poster. The title says "Most Wanted". The first line has a picture of a green-eyed, white-haired ghost boy. Next to it, it says "Ghost boy", underneath which was a green dog that was titled "Ghost dog".

Finally deciding, she pulls out an ecto-gun. She shoots at the poster with a red blast. It obliterates the poster, ending her hunt for her friend.

She still can't believe it. Sweet Danny Fenton, her crush and once boyfriend was her worst enemy in another life. She can't hunt him anymore; her heart won't take it.

But her crush is evil…it is so hard for her to believe. Something in the back of her head says that he's not.

Valerie falls back on the bed. _'Why did I start ghost hunting?' _she asks herself.

It was all Danny's fault…the reason her father had lost his job…granted, he got it back, but still…it had ruined her potential life on the A-list. Then again…_'Now that I actually think about it, I never really was happy with that life…always acting the perfect icy princess…'_

She finally decides. _'I'm going to finish what he started…'_

She was going to help.

**A Security Room, The Institute:**

One of the screens goes black. Three guards rush to 653's room. When they open the door, a flurry of green blasts knocks one down. The other two dodge them and manage to get the fuming and rather furious teenager in a headlock.

Danny, in his fit of rage, forgets that he could go intangible and instead kicks one of the guards where it hurts. He falls to the ground whimpering something about cream cheese.

The other guard suffers a much worse fate. Blinded by rage and mild claustrophobia, Danny brings his leg around and knocks the other guard to the ground. That particular guard was short, and Danny had brought his leg up high enough that it hit his neck.

The sound of a wet crack brings Danny out of his reverie. The dismembered guard stares up at him with dead eyes. His spinal cord had been severed from the contact with Danny's tennis shoes, instantaneously killing him.

Danny backs away, terrified. He forgets about his insane escape idea. Then a hand with long fingers grasps his neck.

"You think you're pretty smart, don't you?" Lecter snarls into his ear. "Well, good job. You killed him."

She yanks him into the hall and drags him into another room. "You'll be in here from now on. This room gives plenty of people nightmares."

She slams the door shut. Danny rubs his head, looking around. His thoughts are still cloudy from what happened, but he notices something strange about one wall. He pushes the thoughts of the guard out of his mind, and as an effort to make him forget, walks towards the strange-looking wall.

As he walks towards it, he starts hearing voices.

It was a feminine voice, with a loud echo to it…

_Not a murderer…_

_Stop!_

_LET ME OUT!_

_Nick…_

_Ring around the murder…where is the killer…find her, find her, we must avenge our brother…_

He feels rage and confusion, depression and fury. But they are not his own emotions.

At the same time, they hurt.

_My name is Serenity. I'm trapped here._

_I love you, Nick._

_My family deserted me…_

Danny grasps his head as sadness becomes one of the main emotions.

Finally he reaches the wall, a headache threatening to knock him unconscious.

The thing that made the wall looks strange was the untidy scrawl carved into it. The indents were deep...very, very deep...

_HELP!_

He blocks out these…whatever they are, and tries to read the writing.

He deciphers one sentence. "Lecter should go to Hell…"

He finds another one. "My family is horrid."

He finds one large paragraph. But as he tries to read this one, the voices get louder.

_LET ME OUT! _

_You humans are disgusting._

_**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**_

At that last, Danny falls unconscious, barely remembering the first words he could read.

"Dear reader…"

**The Walter Residence, New York City:**

Emma tosses and turns due to another nightmare.

_"Janet?"_

_"Freak. You're not my daughter."_

_The scenery around her melts into the white walls of The Institute._

_"Your family let us take you," Lecter reminds her. Emma lunges at her, but Lecter turns into Nick._

_"Why are you trying to hurt me?" he asks. Emma stops and stares at him. This is her Nick from six years ago. The one who wasn't partially dead because of her. "I thought you loved me."_

_"I do!" Emma yells._

_Nick glares at her. "Then why did you let me die?"_

Emma sits up, glowing white tears running down her cheeks. "I love you, Nick. I love you, Nick…"

Her mind registers something, but she is too confused to realize what it is.

In Oregon, there were five…no, six people who would love the information she was subconsciously picking up.

* * *

Ah...that gets explained more later...Here's hoping you don't kill me!

Oh, and reviewers get a special prize-ish thing! THose who have reviewed this story before know what it is!

Thanx to Danny Phantom SG-1, I Live A Loveless Life, and Phantom Shade!

_I don't fear death, Only it's delivery boy. _From I Live A Loveless Life...THANK YOU!

* * *


	4. The Worst Part

**White Walls**

**The Worst Part**

The worst part for Danny Fenton, alias Danny Phantom, is the fact that he has no idea how long he'll be in The Institute. He could be here years, decades maybe. At least until these people were done with him. Which they probably won't ever be. He was almost unique. Even Vlad was different. Hmm. Can he land Vlad in here? That's a nice thought, but Vlad wouldn't be too happy.

The worst part for Jasmine Fenton is the sheer helplessness that she feels. She can't do anything to help him, and if she could, she couldn't, as she doesn't know where he is. It hurts. She promised she'd always be there for him.

The worst part for Madeline Fenton is the horrible feeling that nags the back of her mind. She didn't get to apologize to her son for hunting him. He's been taken away so soon. Too soon. And they have no idea where to find him. Her baby boy. The Ghost Kid.

The worst part for Jack Fenton is the annoying feeling of clueless-ness that he has felt for the past week, ever since finding out about his son. And the feeling of stupidity for never noticing the similarities between his own son and the Ghost Kid.

The worst part for Samantha Manson is the probability that she won't ever see her boyfriend again. They had just gone official the week before he was taken away. Her best friend…gone. It is so hard to believe that it had happened. She was sure that he was trying to get out, but what if he wasn't? What if he didn't care for her?

The worst part for Tucker Foley was the fact that technology let him down. For the first time ever. He can't find any potential information on where Danny is. Never before has he not been able to find anything at all. He can normally find one little thing, and then get the rest of his info on a Google search.

The worst part for Valerie Gray is the fact that her ideology for the past year and a half has been wrong. There is no way Phantom could be evil if he really is sweet Danny Fenton. And now that he is missing, she realizes the good he has been doing for the town.

The worst part for Clockwork is the gut feeling that Danny's friends are going to be dropping by soon, demanding answers. He can not tell them his reasoning. It would completely destroy all stability in the timeline. But it is going to be hard lying to them.

The worst part for Vladimir Masters is the fear that whoever took Daniel will find out about him. If they are good enough that they avoided Vlad's surveillance on ghost-related programs, then whoever they are is bad news.

The worst part for Amity Park in general is the chaos that has erupted ever since Phantom…er…Danny left. Thankfully, most of it has been quieted by the Red Huntress. But it is still freakishly different without him around. Some ghosts also seemed disappointed by his absence, strangely enough.

The worst part for Emmerelda Rokel, alias Serenity is the fact that she can't die. Ever. No matter what she does. She's already dead. But she can't pass on. Everyone around her will die eventually, except Nick if she's lucky. Not to mention the confusion she feels whenever Nick and Spite, and even on occasion Lev pass through her thoughts.

The worst part for Nickolas Johnson is the scenario that plays over and over in his head. Murder is something that he hates. Emma knows that. But because of her…strange condition, her demonic side can be homicidal when she gets angry enough. And the surefire way to get her angry is to mess with her boyfriend. If The Institute gets him back…

The worst part for Spite Walter is the jealousy that floods his mind at the very thought of Nickolas. He knows it's wrong, but can not help it. He loves Seren-Emmerelda, but she does not love him in return. She loves Nick.

The worst part for Malevolence is the concern for his friends. He knows Serenity can take care of herself, as she's proven countless times, but still can not stop worrying. He doesn't worry she'll get hurt, she'd have to swallow an atomic bomb to do any lasting damage, but he worries she will end up hurt emotionally. Everyone around her is going to die eventually, and she will be alone again.

Since I'm too lazy to do a shout-out (I will next chappie!), here: _I'm going to see if the party is still on. If it's not, I'm TOTALLY drinking beer!_


	5. Memories

**White Walls**

**Memories**

**The Foley Residence, Amity Park:**

A PDA hits the wall, smashing into pieces.

The beret-wearing teenager rubs his eyes, trying to prevent himself from falling asleep.

He has not slept in three days, and is currently running on Red Bull and coffee alone. After seventy-two hours of searching…NOTHING! Nothing about white vans related to the paranormal! At all!

Something dings, and…

Tucker registers that he just broke his eight hundred dollar PDA. He rushes to pick in up and hurries downstairs to the garage to find some new batteries.

A new webpage pops up on his computer. The headline reads "The Institute?".

The power then goes out.

**Danny's New Cell, The Institute:**

As Danny comes to, he remembers that he has killed a guard. Forgetting about the writing, he drags himself to the small cot in the corner.

"I…I killed…" he says softly, looking at his hands. "I killed someone…"

_Not a murderer…_

Danny looks up at the sound of that voice as he recalls what had happened the previous day. He looks around, trying to notice something strange about it.

There is a small carton lying on the ground. He picks it up and looks inside. There is white stuff that Danny can recognize as tofu, the main portion of Sam's diet.

As he sniffs it, another voice surfaces. _What? No salt? _She sounded sarcastic, even though the emotion that came with it was sadness and slash or anger.

He takes a few bites of it, figuring it is better than starving.

He pushes the thoughts of the now dead guard out of his head and cautiously makes his way towards the wall, so that he has something to do.

The emotions and thoughts come again, though not as fast as the first time.

_My family…_Hurt.

_That jerk…_Anger.

He finally reaches the wall and attempts to decipher the roughly carved writing on the wall.

_Dear reader:_

_If you are reading this, I got out. Whoopee. Also, it means you are stuck here. Again, whoopee. In case you care, my name is Emmerelda LeAnn Rokel, AKA Serenity. If you care about this as well, I am only either thirteen or fourteen. I lost count after ninety days. _

_I might as well fill you in on some information. You are at The Institute, a probably perfect representation of Hell. If you just got here, I'll talk straight. It won't be fun. You'll be forced to kill, have some pleasant and painful torture, and perhaps some occasional surgery to maybe make a clone or some other such insane-ness. _

_This place is run by a lady named Vanessa Lecter, a person who might just be Satan's daughter. She is an evil twisted demonic genius with the objective of what I can only describe as world domination._

The door bangs open as Danny starts to feel a bit woozy from the emotions that oozed out of the writing. How a thirteen-year-could stand this was one thing he can't figure out.

There is still a bit more writing...

"653, you have your first fight today. Come with me," the guard says.

**_I'LL KILL YOU!_** the voice screams.

**Lunchtime at Austin High, New York City:**

Nick shakes his head as Emma once again denies that something is wrong.

"I know you're lying," he says bluntly.

Emma leans forward, hugging her knees.

"Something big is going on. At The Institute. I think…I know it…'cuz those imprints I left in my cell are trying to say something…"

"Imprints?" Nick asks.

Serenity takes a deep breath. "According to Mr. and Mrs. Walter, I experienced so many powerful emotions that they left a mark in my cell at The Institute. They can almost interact with someone, but not quite. Also, they are connected to me, and don't vanish 'till I make peace with myself. Now they're trying to tell me something is happening. Something big and strange. I can see a young boy with black hair and blue eyes, but that's it. I don't know his name, his number, or anything else."

Nick pulls Seri into a hug. The Institute is a horrible place, but what Emma says next really freaks him out.

"I think it might have something to do with you, as well."

* * *

Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Ah, I love the cliffy-ness! Poor Tucker...(laughs evilly)

You don't know HOW lucky you people are that I got this up on time.

Thank you to all reviewers: DP fan, Danny Phantom SG-1, Psychic-Ghost, and soccergurl1990! HA! GOT 'EM!

There's a little joke in this chapter somewhere, but you'll have had to read the xover thing i mentioned in the first chapter to find it...

PLEASE REVIEW!

_Let us do something that will benefit mankind, bring peace and-COP CAR! COP CAR! LET'S GO WATCH THE VIOLENCE!_


	6. Battles

**White Walls**

**Battles**

**Hartman Street, Amity Park:**

The Red Huntress screeches to a stop at the sight of a little boy, standing in the middle of the street.

"Uh…Hello?" she asks.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

The Huntress scratches her head. "I _was_ chasing this big monster ghost. Did you see where he went?"

"I AM NOT A MONSTER!" the boy screams, turning into the previously mentioned monster ghost. He roared in Val's face.

She doesn't even blink as she pulls out a thermos and sucks him in.

Sam walks by, sparing the slightest glance for Valerie before continuing on her way.

Her eyes are red and puffy again, though she hadn't been crying. She was walking in a way that made her look invisible. With her hands in her pockets and her shoulders hunched.

Feeling sympathy, Valerie made her way over to the girl.

"Uh…are you okay?" she asks.

Sam gives her a tired glare and continues walking. Val returns to her normal clothes and puts a hand on her shoulder. "I miss Danny too-"

"WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE!?!" Sam screeches, giving Valerie a glare that would freeze fire.

Valerie steps back, slightly scared by the angry Goth's reaction.

"YOU HATED HIM! HUNTED HIM!" she yells, turning back away from her and begins walking away again.

"I...I know I did, but he ruined my life...I thought that stupid ghost dog was his..." Valerie can't help but feel guilty. She _did_ hurt him, many times..."I guess I was just too blinded by rage..."

"Got that right," Sam sneers, turning a corner.

**Dr. Lecter's Office, The Institute:**

"What?" Danny asks stupidly.

"Fight. You have to fight. We need to discover who is superior," Lecter growls as if she is talking to an incompetent five-year-old. "And to win, you have to finish your opponent."

"Finish?" Danny squeaks. The eyes of the dead guard cross his mind again. By finish, does she mean...kill?

"You need to destroy them."

Danny shakes his head, terrified. "I don't want to fight," he says quietly.

Lecter sighs theatrically. "Then don't fight. We'll have your darker side do the fighting for you," she says cryptically before pulling out a small flesh-colored patch.

She pulls Danny into a headlock and pushes the patch onto the back of his neck. "653, look at me," she says in monotone.

653 looks up. His eyes are entirely green.

"I desire for you to eliminate your opponent in approximately three minutes," she says in that plain monotone.

"Yes, Dr. Lecter," 653 responds in the same tone of voice.

"Your opponent is 651. He has been given the same orders as you. Now get into position."

653 nods and goes into through the doors. He goes to a spot with a green circle on it, while his opponent (a green haired, red eyed demon) goes to the red circle on the other side of the ring.

"GO!" Lecter yells. 653 shifts into his ghost form and takes a fighting stance. 651 gives an animalistic growl and lunges for 653. 653 dodges and rams his fist into the back on 651's head. A loud crack echoes throughout the ring, while the demon's head seems to collapse.

The demon falls to the ground. But 653 knows that he is playing dead. When demons die, they dissolve.

Ectoplasm glows around 653's hands before solidifying into a glowing green blade. In one clean cut, he removes 651's head. Permanently.

The demon dissolves into red mist.

Lecter laughs softly and walks over to 653, who was just standing there, staring at the puddle of goop that was once a demon, and before that, a person. She rips the patch off of his neck.

Danny sways slightly on the spot before noticing his surroundings and the puddle of goop lying in front of him.

"Highly original," Lecter says approvingly to herself. "It seems as if ectoplasm has an unusual affect on demonic entities...yet another mystery of one of my enemy's existence that I'll have to figure out..."

"Did...did I..."

"Yes, yes, you killed him," Lecter says without even looking up from her sampling of the goop.

Danny backs away, trying to get the memories of his reverie out of his head.

"Take 653 back to his cell," Lecter commands in monotone.

Guards drag Danny back to his room.

**Study Hall at Austin High, New York City:**

Serenity grasps her head, moaning. Nick notices this and runs over. "Seri, what's going on?" he asks worriedly.

She shakes her head. "The boy...the boy in The Institute...he was just forced to kill...it's destroying him..." she moans, fighting the memories of her own first attack.

"_526. Destroy 510," Dr. Lecter said in monotone._

_A tall white-haired girl turned to face her opponent. "Yes, Dr. Lecter," she replied, taking a fighting stance. Her green eyes looked blank, and they didn't have pupils. _

_"GO!" Lecter yelled, and the girl known as 526 lunged at the man classified as 510. He jumped out of the way, and spun around into a tornado. He appeared at the top, and dove down at 526._

_526 jumped out of the way and threw a wave of fire at 510. A pleased Dr. Lecter watched._

_5 minutes later, all that was left of 510 was a bloody heap on the ground. Standing next to him was 526. Claws were extended from her fingers, and they were dripping blood._

_Dr. Lecter applauded and came down from her balcony. She came up close to 526 and seemed pleased to see black vertical slightly curved thick single lines ending in points along her eyes. You could almost see a red flash behind Dr. Lecter's eyes. _

Nick pulls Serenity into another hug. "It's okay," he says softly. "We'll be alright..."

"But that poor boy won't."


	7. Clockwork

Um...(sheepish grin) Yes, I'm posting early. Hidden Author inspired me. Blame him. Or...go thank him, it's early! Think of it as a present! 

**White Walls**

**Clockwork**

**Clockwork's Castle, The Ghost Zone: **

Clockwork floats over to an empty chair in his lair. He has a horribly bad headache, caused by the stress of trying to keep his plan in action while not permanently harming Danny.

_He needs to know why I'm doing this…but that could alter the time stream horribly…the fate of the world is at stake…but he may end up killing himself just in effort to keep from killing more…_

Something in the castle dings, and Clockwork glares at a screen on the wall. It is displaying a girl who looked no older than fifteen, very upset. She moans, and her eyes flash blue. A blonde boy comes over and hugs her. "It's okay. We'll be alright."

The girl glares tiredly at him. "But that poor boy won't."

If this were a cartoon, a light bulb would pop to life above Clockwork's head. He has an idea. One that would keep Danny from sinking into horrible depression, get him out, and keep the world from being overrun by intelligent ghosts.

He displays on the screen what would happen if he were to enact the developing plan. It doesn't seem to harm anyone or anything…but…

Ah. There it is.

Well, no plan is perfect.

He vanishes.

**The Institute, six years ago:**

Clockwork materializes in what would eventually become Danny's cell, when it's defenses were lower. Six years ago.

Granted, they weren't _much _lower (the walls were _only_ three inches thick), but it was enough.

As the years pass quickly, Clockwork comes to regret coming to this particular time. Out of curiosity, he keeps one eye on the peculiar former occupant of the cell as she escapes.

Clockwork wonders about his decision as he watches her friends and family slain. If that's how she reacted _then…_ah, don't think about that.

Eventually Danny is tossed in. Clockwork waits for that _one _moment.

He decides that he might've waited a _bit _too long, as Lecter comes in when Danny is asleep, and rams a needle into his spinal cord.

"Thanks for the spinal fluid!" she shouts as she leaves. Danny is swearing violently. The second the door closes, Clockwork reveals himself to Danny.

"Clockwork?"

"Glad to see you're not mute. I've only come to tell you not to give up hope, and help is on the way."

Danny looks worried. But then he smiles. "Thank you. I was wondering."

Clockwork smiles.

And vanishes.

But not before changing somethingwith Serenity's imprints.

**Somewhere in New York City:**

"Go."

"Okay…you're trapped in Antarctica, and are about to freeze to death. Would you set your hair on fire?"

"Uh…"

"Time out."

Clockwork grabs the two blondes and the demon hybrid (who was rolling her eyes) and drops them off at his castle. He then goes to Amity Park and picks up a certain Goth and techno-geek.

"Time in."

"…would I die?"

"Probably."

"Then no."

The demon hybrid is so far the first of he New Yorkers to notice their surroundings. "Where are we?" she asks.

The two blondes look around, then one screams. "It's Hell! Satan's kidnapped us! We're in Hell!" the one whose eyes are not glowing slightly yells.

Sam gives his an amused look before rounding on Clockwork. "Where's Danny? What've you done with him? Who are they?"

Clockwork nods. "It is a good idea to start with introductions. I am Clockwork. Malevolence, Nickolas, Serenity, this is Sam and Tucker. Sam, Tucker, may I introduce Lev, Nick, and Serenity." He glares at Lev. "And this is not Hell. If it was, Serenity would be going insane and probably kill us all."

"What? Are…I only kill is the situation requires it for the well being of others!"

"Yeah. And all that stuff at The Institute was for the well being of others," Lev says sarcastically.

"Why are we with a murderer?" Tucker asks.

"Not a murderer!" Serenity exclaims angrily. "Jeez. You kill-"

"Destroy."

"_Destroy _one demon who _would _be a tool in world domination, and you're suddenly a murderer…"

Clockwork hides in the shadows to watch them plan. He smiles slightly.

"You know, if you want to save Danny, you really should stop fighting," he points out.

**

* * *

**

Stupid humour fairy...

Thanks to: Psychic Ghost, DP fan, and Danny Phantom SG-1 (can you see the future or something?)

_Why did I kill myself? I was thirsty! Geez, if you were thirsty you'd kill yourself too...  
...right?  
_

* * *


	8. Plans

**White Walls**

**Plans**

**Clockwork's Castle, somewhere in the Ghost Zone:**

"So…you bought us here to help Danny escape?" Serenity asks, arching an eyebrow curiously.

"Yes. You two little groups need to meet each other. You have so much in common, and can learn so much from each other," Clockwork responds.

Serenity rolls her eyes. "Typical. I'm guessing the reason you chucked Danny in The Institute had something to do with the evasive sort of evil and how he needed to be educated about it or it would overthrow him and the human world?"

Clockwork started and gazed at the demon…that was almost exactly correct.

"Dude, I _feel _emotions. I know you feel über-guilty for what you had to do, and that light bulb moment you had is the only thing preventing you from erasing yourself from time."

With that statement, she made her way back over to the planning teens, leaving a stunned time master behind.

**Danny's Cell, The Institute:**

_FOOD FIGHT!_

Danny ignores the yell as the daily box of tofu is tossed in.

While Clockwork had lifted his spirits, he was still unsure about what he could do.

He could go back…go back to saving everybody back in Amity Park…

He could stay here…stay here and kill again and again…

The thing with the first one is that were he to go back, things wouldn't be the same. Murder is a crime. That's just it. Phantom would be blamed, and his parents…

God, his parents. They would be so ashamed. That was another thing, too. Danny doesn't know how his parents feel about him being half-ghost, not to mention Public Enemy Number One in their books. Another reason to stay away from Amity Park.

And staying here. Enough said. Stay here, stay pessimistic, never see his friends again…

Danny blinks back tears at that thought.

Feeling hopeless, he desperately tries to find something else to do.

The writing…it's perhaps the only thing he can really use to get his mind off his friends…he walks over to it slowly.

_In case you're wondering, I'm writing this because once you've accepted he fact that you've killed, you'll really run out of things to do. Back on topic._

_The code on the door to get out. 5545335875. Yes, I found out. You might be able to use the way I got the information to get out. If you speak in monotone, like Lecter does, the guards will listen to about everything you say. But you have to word it correctly. Also,if Lecter catches you, she's able to program the guards to not listen to your particular speech patterns. And you have to address the guard by name. Or rather, number. It's usually on their wrists, and is hard to catch a glimpse of. _

A flash of movement catches Danny's eyes. There is a girl who looks about his age standing next to him.

"Hello?" he asks. The girl ignores him. She seems to be thinking about something. Finally she extends a hand (Danny notices with a jolt that she has claws) and begins carving on the metal wall.

Her claw traces a pattern that was already on the wall, but little strips of metal do still fall out.

Eventually she steps back to admire her work. A swirly muffin-shaped thing.

She chuckles. "I'm such a dork."

Then she vanishes.

'_I'm insane," _Danny thinks before laying back down on the cot and going to sleep.

**Clockwork's Castle, somewhere in the Ghost Zone:**

"I…I can try…" Serenity responds to their pleading looks. Tucker cheers and hugs her, before pulling away with a mild burn on his hand. "Back off," Serenity literally growls before closing her eyes.

_A flash of white, thousands of different emotions and bits of thought…_

She bites her lip, looking for that _one _thing…that one key emotion that will identify Danny…

_Hate…love…vengeance…fear…_

_Bright flashes of millions of different souls on thousands of planes…_

"Oh God!" she screams, backing into the wall behind her.

'_On the boulevard of broken dreams…'_

'_If you knew how I feel about you…'_

'_Seven homework assignments to finish in three days…'_

She opens her eyes, sagging to the ground. Nick squeezes her hand. "Are you okay?" he asks.

_'Emma? Is that you?'_

'_You let us die! Why?'_

'_Did Nick go to hell? I can't find him up here…'_

Lev looks shocked. Serenity hadn't even blinked when the demon who had killed everyone she knew waved at her from a grocery store. What could have been that painful for her…?

Tears run unchecked down her cheeks. "I…I felt Ida…and mom…and Cory…"

Clockwork blinks as those names ring a bell. Oh. Her friend, mother, and other friend…all dead.

Sam grunts a short apology. Tucker notices, though that doesn't mean he is pleased.

"Uh…can I talk to you?" Tucker asks.

Without waiting for an answer, he pulls Sam to another room.

"Look, can you be a bit less…the way you're being? You express your fear for Danny by jumping on others, could you try to find something else to use? Like…a stress ball, or something?"

Sam glares at him. "I'm not afraid," she says before going back out the room.

* * *

:) So much fun...

Thanks to: Phantom Shade, Danny Phantom SG-1, soccergurl1990, and DP fan.

_I swear I just saw seven dancing monkeys on that brick wall! _From my good friend Enia.

* * *


	9. A Week Later

A/N: Um...I wouldn't have been ableto get this up tomorrow, so it's early...

Okay. I'll get this out of the way. Any rather inappropriate language is because of the character's personality only. I only type what happens, I have no control over what they say. All I type is what happens. Lecter is evil, and is a pottymouth. Get over it.

And...(goofy grin) there's something that could almost be called a section of FLUFF at the end. But it is necessary and is needed to pull Clockwork into a false sense of security(hinthint). In a few chapters...all hell is gonna break loose. On that cheerful note, here's the chapter!

**White Walls**

**A Week Later**

**Clockwork's Castle, somewhere in the Ghost Zone:**

Clockwork stares at his deck in solitaire. Nothing else to do. Stuck.

He sighs and reviews the currently progressing time line. The turned ancients...still planning, Danny...not dead...Valerie...Clockwork gulps...the children...in need of caffeine. He smiles and looks at the most likely future...and sighs.

He is now facing a hard choice. Danny's sanity...or Serenity's sanity. Both are currently unstable...but both are also repairable.

Clockwork hates when he has to think this way. Regarding people as mere objects, only to be used...but that's how most people treat him...

He gazes at Serenity. She is still putting everything she has into contacting Danny. But in the process, she in tempering her ability to recover from severe emotional blows, one of the things that keeps her who she is.

Then he gazes at Danny. Quickly becoming lost trying to figure out who he is...trying to figure out how it is possible for him to go back to his home. His mental condition was almost equal to Serenity's...but he is also losing who he is. He thinks he's a murderer...

Hm...

Clockwork brings out another one of Serenity's imprints to explain what is happening with the whole...killing...thing...

**Danny's Cell, The Institute:**

Danny glares at the offending camera, making about several very rude hand gestures. He takes one of the army-grade sheets off the cot and melts it to the wall around the camera, blocking off the surveillance.

It is a week since Clockwork's visit. Danny has destroyed five "things", one might've been a ghost, and one...one was weird. The other three were normal demons.

Sighing, he sits in a corner, hugging his legs to take up as little space as possible. He starts to wonder about life. It is so easy to end it...simply walking out into the street, jumping out a window...

He remembers that idea one of the girls in literature had on suicide.

_"It really is cowardly. Ending your life just because something went wrong. My brother killed himself. All because he lost a game. It's downright ridiculous. He destroyed my life. He blasted it to teeny tiny little pieces, and it took me ages to get over it. And I hope he's happy, as I _know _he is not.' _

Those words may be the only thing preventing Danny from committing suicide right now. That and not having any idea how he would do it.

He thinks he hears a brief voice.

_Danny! Is that you...-_

But then it stops.

Danny rolls his eyes and glares at the door.

He notices two people on his cot. They are both slightly transparent. One is obviously Lecter, the other is the girl who carved the swirl.

_"You do remember that_ _your parents handed you over to us?' _Lecter says, smiling evilly.

_'Oh, shut up you witch. Janet may be a bimbo, but I'm not at all like _her_. She was absolutely clueless. And do you not think that were I to believe for a second that she did that of her free will, I would have snapped by now,' _the girl answers, sounding as if she has rehearsed this speech several times.

Lecter sighs. _'I do not understand why it is taking so long for you to break. I mean, you fucking _kill _people. That gets near everybody!'_

Danny jumps to the center of the room as fire flickers to life around the edges. _'You and I both know that those patches don't "Bring out the dark side" in you. They use the same sort of energy that demons use to possess people. And even were I to kill of free will, I destroyed demons every day before I got thrown in here. They're vicious and need to be kept off of this plane...'_

They both fade out, as do the flickering flames, leaving Danny to wonder about what the girl, who Danny now knows is Serenity, had said.

The door creaks open. "653, come. You have a special sort of fight today."

**A Random Room, Clockwork's Castle:**

"I CAN'T DO IT!" Serenity screams, slamming open the door. "I'VE SPENT THE LAST WEEK TRYING TO MAKE SOME FORM OF CONTACT, AND EVERY TIME ALL THAT HAPPENS IS I AM FILLED WITH EMOTIONS THAT AREN'T EVEN MINE!"

Nick leans over to Lev. "I think she needs a break..."

Lev, who is tinkering with Tucker's PDA looks up and glares. "Ya think? She's your girlfriend, go calm her down," he says softly before hooking up to a wireless network titled "Technus PWNS you ALL".

Nick walks over to the fuming Serenity. "Come on," he says, dragging her to a room filled with clocks ticking at different intervals.

"Just...chill, girl. You need to take a break!" he exclaims. But she is gone.

Something wet hits Nick on the top of the head. He looks up, and Serenity is floating above him. She is crying.

"Do you hate me?" she asks.

"Wha-wha...why on Earth would I hate you?"

She frowns, looking miserable. "Those nightmares I have...I'm always so worried that everybody...you, Ida, Mom, Dad, Cory...everyone who died hates me. And that my mom wants me to go back to The Institute...but it leaves me worried. I need to know,do you hate me for letting you die?"

"You didn't let-"

"If I had stayed in The Institute, Lecter and Satan wouldn't have had any reasons to kill you. You would still be completely alive...your family would still be with you..."

Nick floats up with her, holding both of her hands in his. "Emmerelda LeAnn Rokel, if you were to stay in The Institute, you wouldn't be here, with me, right now. You'd be right next to Satan, killing human after human with no remorse. I would still be dead, as I would have been killed by demons. Also, my parents, Ida, her parents, Cory,and all the rest of them would still be dead."

"Only Ida's dad."

"Huh?"

She looks up, the memory dancing behind her eyes. "Ida's mom died in that fire. I remember it. That's where I first introduced myself as Serenity. Your dad was grateful. Then at the funeral, you were so shocked that your dad thanked me. I asked how those cuts I gave you were doing. They were almost completely healed. My mom was suspicious of me, as she noticed that I looked just like me."

Suddenly Serenity has her head buried in Nick's chest. Her shoulders heave as she sobs. Nick, feeling awkward, pats her on the back a little. "Thanks," she whispers.

Clockwork, watching from the next room, smiles. Maybe things will be alright.

* * *

Heh...I warned ya'll. Please review!

Thanks to: soccergurl1990, Danny Phantom SG-1, Phantom Shade, DP fan, and new reviewer overlyobbsessedcartoonfanatic. You guys ROCK!

_When life gives you lemons, squirt the juice into your enemies' eyes. _


	10. Successes

A/N: I had to post early, 'cuz...(tear) I won't be at the compooter all next week...but anyway...  
I got it up! w00t! I would like to thank Danny Phantom SG-1,who alerted me to a few past tense errors. They have been edited, and I also edited a few other things that I believe make the story all-over more fluent. Also, I got a new keyboard. But the spacebar has an annoying habit of NOT WORKING, so there still may be a few times when the words aretypedlikethis. Just a warning, in case it continues to happen. ON WITH EL CHAPTER-O!

**

* * *

**

**White Walls**

**Successes**

**Wow, Clockwork's Castle has a lot of rooms...**

"Geez..." Sam mutters, looking at the general floor plan of The Institute. There are hallways upon hallways of rooms, all the same size. The air ducts are too small to crawl through, and according to both Nick and Serenity, all of the walls are faze-proof. "Paranoid, huh?"

Tucker, who is sitting near her, snorts. "It's a top secret holding facility for non human weapons. What do you think?"

Lev, without looking up, adds,"Actually, it's not quite secret. Nobody outside the program knows about it in it's true light. The parents of the kids that are sent there are told that it is an academy for special children. Or, in Seri's case, that it would treat exorcisms."

Sam rubs her temples. "And we thought that our lives were complicated."

"I THINK I'VE ALMOST MADE IT!" someone screeches.

Serenity runs out of another random room dragging Nick behind her. "Everyone who wants a word with Dan, hold hands! I'm almost through the defenses!"

Sam, forgetting about her pity, grabs Tucker's hand in her left,and Serenity's in her right. She winces as she realizes that demon's skin is ice cold. Lev was touching Tucker, as they were both about to hit the enter key on the laptop.

A deep blue glow spreads throughout the rhombus-shaped group, originating from Serenity. She says one last thing.

"Try not to barf."

**The Fight Room, The Institute:**

"I...I have to...what, now?"

"Fight.With. Out. A. Patch."

"Ahm..."

At just the right moment, an alarm goes off.

_**EXPERIMENT 610 HAS MADEAN ESCAPE ATTEMPT!**_

Swearing violently, Lecter runs down the hallway, at the same time screeching "Guard 239, take 653 back to his room!"

The guard blinks. "Yes, Dr. Lecter."

Understanding the drill, Danny gets up and follows the guard to his cell. Then something clicks. He begins speaking.

"Guard 239, explain the defenses of The Institute to me."

The guard stops. "Yes, Dr. Lecter. The walls are intangible-proof to ghosts, demons, angels, and spirits. They are twenty inches thick, and made of pure steel. There is a tracking solution in the ink that is used to mark the experiments. If an experiment attempts to open the coded door, an alarm goes off."

Danny lets out a breath he just realizes he was holding. "Thank you, guard 239. Resume your original command."

"Yes, Dr. Lecter. 653, in," he says, pointing to the opened door. Danny walks in, secretly smiling as he mulls over the information he had received.

The moment the door closes, five people appear in the room. Is that...Tucker? Anyway, he glares at the tall girl, standing next to...Sam?

"If I've barfed once we get back to our bodies, I'm going to kill you," Tucker growls.

"Sam? Tucker?" Danny asks.

"Oh my god, you pulled it off!" Sam screams.

"Wha...how are you here?" he asks.

Tucker steps forward. Danny notices that he is slightly transparent. "Uh...that girl over there, Serenity, is...like..." he looks confused. "What the heck did you do?"

Serenity, who was looking contentedly at the carvings on the wall, glances back at him. "Telepathically projecting.We're not really here on the physical plane."

Tucker nods. "Pretend that made sense. Sam, Nick, Malevolence, Serenity, and I are working on busting you out. We _wanted _to know if you have any ideas, and really _needed _to say hi."

Sam steps forward as well. In fact, she runs forward, throws her arms around Danny, and hugs him so hard, he feels that his head may implode. "Oh, god I am so freaking happy to see you! I missed you so freaking much I love you so freaking much!" she screams.

Nick leans over to Serenity. "Remind you of anything?" he says sneakily.

She glares. "I thought you had been dead for three years, can you blame me?"

Lev leans against the wall, ignoring his friends as they went into what he referred to as "lovebird mode".

"**_653!_**" someone screams from outside.

"It's Lecter!" Nick, Serenity, and Danny say as one.

**The Foley Residence, Amity Park:**

A red-clad figure flies through Tucker's open window. Once in the room, she unsuits and notices that Tucker isn't there. Sighing, she turns around to leave.

She notices his computer. He is logged on.

Biting her lip, Valerie sits down at the chair and clicks on the start menu.

A popup pops up.

Your last Firefox session closed unexpectedly. Would you like to restore all previous webpages from last session?

She clicks yes.

In Clockwork's lair, the Time Master winces.

* * *

Okay, who saw that coming? Nobody, I bet. 

Thanks to: Phantom Shade, overlyobbsessedcartoonfanatic, Danny Phantom SG-1 (Thanks again for pointing outhe past tense errors, they've been fixed), and DP fan. You guys rock! REVIEW AND YOU GET A SPECIAL PRESENT, FOR REAL! THERE REALLY IS A PRIZE! ASK THE REVIEWERS! IT'S A...(snaps) YOU GET A FREAKING PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER IF YOU REVIEW!

_Oh God, could that answer determine the difference between a pass and a fail?What happens if I fail? Will I ever get a half-decent job? Will my parents kill me!?! What if the test was issued by aliens, testing to see how smart humans are!?! What if I dropped our average so that they think we're dumb and attack us!?! (picks up rubber band and shoots it at TV) Wow, that was cool! _-Me after the CRT in eigth grade...back when life was easy... :) How lame am I?


	11. Shock

Okay, I REALLY don't like this chapter. It just seems too...sketchy. And yes, I know this is late. Wednesday _**and**_ Tuesday FF wouldn't let me into my document manager. So sorry for that and how evilly bad this chapter is.

**White Walls**

**Shock**

**The Foley Residence, Amity Park:**

Valerie's jaw drops.

_The Institute?_

_After two demons were found helping each other heal, they were captured and taken for questioning. Upon being threatened with instant termination, they squawked out a story detailing an insane woman who controls them at a place called "The Institute". They said they were sent to look for "526". After the questioners let them go, they proceeded to a head on confrontation with Serenity, ending with a rather spectacular fight worthy of James Bond music. She growled something about wishing Virginia had never become a state before vanishing. Several onlookers claimed that they saw Serenity snatch their wrists before obliterating them. Three of the five who could see properly claimed that she screamed something about leaving her alone and snapped their arms. Whether or not the demons were telling the truth remains to be seen. _

She knows this has to be it. This is where Danny is. She is sure of it. Virginia...

Praying, Valerie looks in Tucker's program file. There it is. Google Earth. She types in Virginia.

**Danny's Cell, The Institute:**

_"Everybody shut up!"_

_"Are you nuts? GET US OUT OF HERE!" _

_"Just shut the bloody heck up!"_

Lecter barges in. The look on her face probably _could_ kill.

"What did you do to my guard!?!" she screams.

Danny looks innocent. "Nothing."

Lecter is mildly impressed. Ever since her father put her in charge of The Institute, she became good at reading faces. But 653 is good. He could almost fool her.

But she knows better. And she plays along, to discover what he knows.

"Well, alright. Let us resume what we were doing before, then. Come on."

Danny inside breathes a sigh of relief. Then...

Fight without a patch?

Crap.

He resignedly walks out the door, dragging his feet.

**Clockwork's Castle, the Ghost Zone:**

Clockwork frowns as it seems that both children are going to be emotionally crushed.Checking in on the demon, he can't help but laugh.

Nick has melted a Hitler mustache onto Seri's doodle of Lecter being attacked by rabid weasels.

"Ha ha! It's Hitler!" he snickers.

Malevolence walks over. "That's not Hitler..." he says. He grabs Serenity's currenly clawed hand and adds a unibrow. "NOW it's Hitler."

"Wait," Nick says. A blue flame flickers to life at the end of his finger. He melts a huge bow tie around the sort-of-Hitler's neck and adds polka-dots to it. "There."

Tucker walks over. "Hitler had brown hair," he mutters.

Nick glances at him."I know. I know everything there is to know about Hitler." He doesn't hear Lev whisper "Weirdo".

Sam glares at him. "He-"

"Chill," Serenity says, speaking up for the first time. "He's obsessed. He knows that his actions were deranged, and has nothing against Jews. Now hold hands again, it's getting harder to keep you all here. We need to get back to Clocky's-" (Clockwork glares) "-castle thing."

Okay, the children are okay...Danny...

He is standing in the middle of the arena. Without a patch.

Going against Klemper.

Woo boy. This is not going to end well.

Clockwork sighs and sees how far Valerie is going in her search. She is one hundred point seven miles off.

Again, not going to end well.

Let's see...Vanessa Lecter.

How did she find out?

_A guard walks into the room. "Do you have a cold, Dr. Lecter? Your voice sounded a bit different today."_

_Her head snaps up. "How come everybody that gets that cell always pulls it off..." she growls, referring to the time that Serenity cheated the door code out of the same guard._

Clockwork sighs.

He sadly drifts into the room where the children's bodies are.

He frowns.The coming future was so unlikely...ah...darn.

Well...at least the rest of the world will still be intact. And most of the children will still be alive...

The panel displays Valerie locating the address of The Institute.

Emphasis on "most".

* * *

Again, I really don't like this. And yes, somebody might die. But...maybe Clocky (sticks tongue out at Clockwork) was wrong! But then again, maybe he wasn't. 

Thank you to all reviewers, especially MoonrockBlink1772 (who gave constructive criticism) and Danny Phantom SG-1 (who pointed out an error that I will fix when I feel obligated to_ coughinseventyweekscough_.) Also thanks to...(opens new window) Twilight-Phantom66, overlyobbsessedcartoonfanatic, anniewanny2, and DP fan.

_My mom: You're always crazy, not just after sundown. I can't believe I gave you pie.  
Me: Therefore, I'm a spazz with pie!!!!!! (my mom hits face) STOP HITTING YOURSELF! _(lets just say I'm like a hyper vampire after dark. ;) )


	12. Suspense

This chapter actually came ou the way I liked it! FF was being retarded Friday, and I couldn't upload nothing (I used bad grammar on purpose). I swear, next chapter is...actiony.

**White Walls**

**Suspense**

**That Room Where All the Planning Goes On, Clockwork's Castle:**

"Oof!" Tucker falls forward onto his face. Sam is a bit more steady, though she is definitely disoriented. Lev, Nick, and Serenity seem okay.

A bit after returning everybody to their physical bodies, Serenity growls and leaves the castle, claiming she needs to clear her head.

Sam stares confusedly after her. "What is with her?" she asks the room in general, only to discover Tucker is the only other one there. Clockwork drifts over to her, looking rather defeated.

"Are you referring to her tendency to act the way_ you've _been acting lately?" he asks as he perks up a bit at the reminder that the children are still themselves. Tucker smirks behind him.

Sam sputters angrily for a few minutes. Finally she settles down and takes a deep breath. "Yes," she says resignedly. "It seems like one moment she is a ball of sunshine, the next she is an angry...well, demon."

Tucker nods, agreeing. Clockwork looks down. "I suppose I must tell you, it may have significant impact on the future. Normally she's a cross between happy and depressed. When Nick is around,or when she achieves something hard she's happy. When she uses too much energy, her healing factor is a bit temperamental. Her past comes back to her, causing her to...brood."

Sam interrupts, misunderstanding. "That's no reason to act angry."

"Don't you get it? She had to watch as her friends were slain. Her parents sent her to be tortured. She isn't acting. She is angry. Angry at life. She has done things that are suicidal to normal humans. You don't jump off the Empire State building because Danny is missing, do you?"

Tucker winces. Clockwork has an excellent point.

"But that is enough explanation. You must get back to planning," he says, glancing at a clock on the wall.

"We have a plan. Lev and Nick know about it. We just need to tell it to Se...Emma..." Tucker retorts.

"No need," someone says, stepping out of the shadows. "Limited psychic, remember?"

Sam frowns. "Did you hear all of that?" she asks.

Serenity smiles, a vampire smile. "You know how Clocky-" ("HEY!!!") "-said I was angry? Lecter plays a big part. Of course I'll..._distract _her."

Tucker smiles. "Then tomorrow we get Danny out of there."

"HITLER WAS NOT DERANGED, HE WAS INSANE!" somebody who sounds specifically like Nick screams.

"THERE'S NO DIFFERENCE!"

Sam and Tucker look at each other as Emma runs out of the room, shouting something about asylums and straightjackets.

**The Fight Room, The Institute:**

Danny stares blankly at the pathetic ghost before him.

The loudspeakers beeped. "You better'd hurry, 653. I told 662 here that I would..."she gave a hearty sniff, "be his _friend _if he destroyed you."

"You...you wouldn't be my _fwieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeend! _Why wouldn't you?" Klemper asks.

They stare at each other for a bit longer.

Finally Lecter rolls her eyes. "I'm going to go analyze that data, 653. If that idio-um, _good friend of mine_-" (Klemper beams) "-isn't either eating your corpse or on the ground oozing ectoplasm, there'll be hell to pay."

They simply stared at each other some more.

"Will you be my _fwieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeend?_" Klemper asks yet again.

Danny bargains for time.

"Um...only if you don't hurt me. Or hug me so hard I die..."

"But...if I don't do that...then that nice lady will not be my fwiend!" Klemper says worriedly, shifting from foot to foot in mid-air.

_'Nice lady?' _Danny thinks. Out loud he says, "That...erm, nice lady..." (he shakes off the strangeness of it) "wouldn't be as good of a friend as I would be. If we worked together, we could get back home and find many more friends. Wouldn't that be nice?"

_'I guess talent with psychology is a recessive trait in this family...' _Danny thinks as Klemper seems to mull this over. _'Jazz certainly got both alleles...' _He mentally hits himself. _'Where the heck did that come from? I never pay attention in biology! Did Lancer ever even go over dominant and recessive traits?'_

Danny snaps out of his reverie as Klemper nods. "That's a good idea. But I don't want to hurt the nice lady."

"Oh, we won't have to," _'though if I get the chance I certainly will take it' _"we just have to get out without her noticing. If she notices, we'll have to stay here and never make any other friends."

Klemper claps excitedly. "Goodie! Let's do it!"

**Tucky's Room, The Foley Residence:**

_'Big, white, and unidentified. This has to be it,' _Valerie thinks as the mouse hovers over a large building. It is unidentified everywhere, and the occasional white van would be pulling up when she closed and reopened Google Earth.

She jots down the coordinates of the building and leaves, being sure to delete the history of visited websites.

Once she gets back to her apartment, she starts planning.

"Let's see...if I distract whoever is there...Danny should take the hint and escape...but the door is probably locked...he's a ghost, what am I saying? That won't matter. Then...how would I get out? I'd be relying only on my ghost-hunting skill...but that should keep me alive long enough to beat the key out of some dude. Then I'd escape as well...and we'd all live happily ever after."

In reality, there are many more thoughts than that, but most of them go around that general idea.

That is her best plan, and the only one that might work. Might. But that is better than "impossible", like that one that involved a rodeo monkey...

Today is Friday. Saturday...that is her best bet, as Sunday is the sabbath. The ghosts are less dormant on Sunday.

So she will make the move tomorrow.

* * *

Hm. Is it coincidence that the children and Valerie's plan are going to happen on the same day? Maybe...;S...(giggles) I liked this chapter. The cliffie ain't TOO bad, and all I'm saying about next chapter...actiony, and with a cliffie that will have me shot.

Has anybody heard about the Virginia Tech shooting? 33 people died, and the gunman commited suicide. It was two hours after the first shots that the students were alerted of anything, and that...just horrible. Can you peoples that read these tellme what you think about it? If you want more information, I can bombard you with it. Just ask.

I'd do a shout-out, but I shouldn't be on the computer and am pushing it as it is...;

_I need you to sign your father's name on the tax return. _


	13. Tomorrow

El Servero is DEAD again. Woo.

**White Walls**

**Tomorrow**

**Just Outside, The Institute:**

"How the bloody heck are we going to get up there?" Sam asks, looking at the wall surrounding the whole building. She screams as she is lifted off her feet and zooms along the wall to the top. She looks up to see Emma, a predatory smile on her face as she gets Sam and Tucker into the place that haunts her nightmares. Nick is carrying Lev.

Tucker looks rather scared as his PDA comes dangerously close to the wall. "NOT THE PDA!" he screams.

"Cram it," Serenity mutters. "There's so much holy water in these walls it's hard not to puke."

Nick winces next to her. "You do not want her to puke is she's dragging you somewhere..." he mutters, paling.

Once everyone is inside the walls, and Tucker locates cell 526, they split up. Serenity heads to Lecter's office, Tucker lags behind to watch for guards, and Lev goes ahead to watch. Sam, walking next to Nick, fiddles with the ecto-gun that supposedly can get through any material, while Nick absently examines his fingernails.

**Somewhere Inside:**

"I doubt this Lecter person has ever heard of paint..." Valerie mutters to herself as she zooms down another colorless hallway.

She hears something that sounds suspiciously like Danny's voice, and follows it. She tries the door the voice seems to be behind. Locked.

"Typical," Valerie mutters, pulling out an ecto-gun.

She aims it for where the lock would be on the other side, and fires it. She holds the shot until the metal melts away. Once it melts through the door, a loud explosion echoes throughout the building.

_**BOOM!**_

Every person in the building hears it, including a techno-geek, a Goth, a Hitler fanatic, a non-Hitler fanatic, a demon hybrid, a ghost kid, a ghost who wants a fwiend, and a mad scientist.

**Lab 72B:**

_Vanessa,_

_I daresay you recall when I put you in charge? I did indeed have a reason, something I've kept from you. I knew there was the chance that Serenity would come into existence. Something fairly similar is happening again. It has come to my attention that there may be a plot in the ghost zone that will overthrow the human world if it is successful. The problem is, that if it succeeds, _I _won't be the one in charge. I will be gathering more information, and if possible sabotaging their plan. So I won't be able to help you too often anymore. But I have my complete confidence in you._

_**BOOM!**_

Dr. Lecter looks up from the note left for her on the lab table. '_An explosion? But the acoustics of the fight room only carry down the _one _hallway...oh, crap!' _she thinks as she runs down to the fight room.

**Some Random Hallway:**

_**BOOM!**_

_'What the...' _Serenity thinks as the sounds of an explosion reach her ears.

She speeds off towards the fight room.

**Some Other Random Hallway:**

_**BOOM!**_

"DANNY!" Sam instantly yells, turning around.

"Sam, chill. It's probably just Seri distracting Lecter," Tucker says, noticing Sam's worry.

Nick notices as well. "Yeah, we're finally getting to blow this place up. Anyone would want to be loud."

Sam sighs. "How close are we to the room?" she asks.

Tucker checks his PDA. "Um..."

Malevolence turns around angrily. "If we are lost I swear I am going to decapitate you and then feed your heads to rabid weasels!"

"We're not lost!"

Lev sighs.

"We just...don't know where we are...hehe..."

Suddenly Lev is being held by the collar by none other that Nick as he tries to murder Tucker.

**The Fight Room:**

_**BOOM!**_

"What the..." Danny says, turning around. "VALERIE! How...huh...wha?"

"Yeah, yeah. Get outta here before Lecture or whatever kills you!" she replies. She notices Klemper, and he notices her.

"WILL YOU BE MY FWIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEND?" he asks noisily.

"Klemper, quiet down!"

At that moment, Lecter skids into the hallway, followed shortly by Serenity, and about thirty guards, each equipped with a lethal looking weapon.

The Huntress notices this. She shoots immediately at Lecter, as she looks to be in charge.

Lecter cartwheels out of the way and slaps something on the back of Danny's neck, before he can react.

"653, kill the intruders!" she yells, still keeping her voice in the monotone range.

"Yes, Dr. Lecter," 653 says obediently.

**The Other Random Hallway:**

"We're lost."

"Stop saying that!"

"We're doomed to die."

"Lev, shut up."

"GUYS!" Tucker screams as he glances over his shoulder.

There are about twenty guards behind them, each equipped with what looks like a more dangerous version of an ecto-bazooka.

Lev turns to Nick, who turns to Sam, who turns to Tucker.

"Run," all four say at the same time.

* * *

BWA HA HA! 

No shout out again, still pushing it!

_If it can't be solved with violence, it can be solved with power tools. If power tools don't work, try nukes. If nukes don't work, then you've got a pretty damn stubborn problem! _-The e-mail I received from my best friend :)


	14. Dark

:D I had SO muh fun with this chapter! But...it's another one I don't really like. I did what I could to fix it, but...I still hate it. And...that is all I'm going to say. Please review! And by review, I do not mean flame.

PS: You're all going to hate me for this...;

**White Walls**

**Dark**

**The Fight Room, The Institute:**

653 lunges for Valerie and Serenity. He slams into an invisible barrier.

Valerie stares blankly as he acts like a savage beast. Then she registers that there is a girl standing...no, _floating _next to her. She has claws.

The girl seems to notice Valerie at the same time. "Chick, are you retarded?" she asks angrily as all of the guards raise their guns.

"Wha...NO!" Valerie says indignantly, at the same time trying to figure out why the rounds of bullets aren't hitting anything.

"Can you handle yourself?"

Valerie blinks at the unexpected question, but answers. "Yeah...why does it matter?"

The girl seems less worried. "'Cuz I don't want to be responsible for you. I've already got the people of NYC. Okay, I'm going to let down the shield, and you fight like crazy, girl. By the way, most people don't stand an ice cube's chance in Hell of surviving, if that helps. 3...2...1..."

Valerie tenses, drawing her gun. She doesn't know this girl, but no matter how powerful her sensors say she is, she seems to be on Danny's side.

The bullets start flying without being blocked.

Valerie dodges and takes out the guards while Serenity tussles with Danny. A bright flare of green light later, Serenity is on the ground shaking off a headache.

"GIRL I DON'T KNOW!" Valerie yells, ducking another bullet.

"Chick I don't know, focus! I'll try to snap Lightshow out of it," she snaps back, standing up and diving for 653. He jumps out of the way and flies towards Valerie.

**Somewhere in The Institute, The Institute:**

"Tucker, run faster!" Sam yells.

"I'm try-AAAACK!" he responds as somebody lifts him off his feet and speeds towards Sam. Nick picks her up as well before dragging Lev off his feet as well.

"Dude, warn me when you're gonna do that!" Tucker says indignantly.

"In response I would like to remind you that I am used to having one passenger on Hitler Airlines and if you complain, your PDA will find itself in China, broken into three peices," Nick responds.

"_Hitler Airlines?_" Lev mouths to Sam, who shrugs. His next question is canceled out by Tucker.

"NOT THE PDA! I LOVE HER! THE CELL PHONE MEANT NOTHING TO ME!" he yells, clutching mentioned gadget tightly.

The sound of footsteps seems to grow louder as Nick gets more and more tired. Eventually he falls to the ground. "I'm never gonna figure out how the heck Emma manages this," he mutters as he stands up shakily.

The wall next to them seems to dent, then collapses. A figure in red flies through and smashes into the wall ahead.

Another figure, this one vaguely more recognizable, steps through the rubble, before he is knocked down by somebody else.

"Crazy kid," Serenity mutters, fanning away the smoke. She looks up. "Oh, hi. I found Danny," she says, gesturing to the unconscious half-ghost next to her.

"I...I can see that!?" Sam says dazedly, kneeling down next to Danny. She glances up at Serenity, who was staring at the figure in red.

Tucker notices her line of sight and walks over to the body.

Two guards sneak up behind Nick and Lev and knock them out. Serenity's head snaps in the direction of the guards as Nick lets out a strangled yelp.

She resists the urge to yell and whispers something to Sam before floating up and following after the guards.

"Dr. Lecter!" one of the guards shouts as he finds a hand wrapped around his neck. The hand tightens, and claws slowly cut into the flesh.

"Nobody touches my friends. If they have one scratch on them, you die."

The guard smiles. "Then I guess I'm going to die. 775 already has them."

With a quiet yet feral snarl, Serenity squeezes his neck so that blood oozes out, coating her fingers. She is not done. Her other arm swings around, knocking the guard's head off. She snaps his arms, legs, and spine before throwing him hard into a wall and flying in the direction she hears the deepest breathing.

**The Hall Where Sam and Tucker Are:**

"GUYS!" Tucker yells.

Sam (being the only other one left) runs over.

Vanessa Lecter discreetly picks up 653's body and takes him back to his cell.

The only creature who sees is a portly ghost in pajamas, who was hiding from the explosions behind a chunk of plaster from the ceiling.

"She's not breathing..." Tucker says. He places a hand on her wrist. "She doesn't have a pulse..." a tear runs down his cheek.

"She's dead."

**Another Holding Cell, The Institute:**

In the movies, it always seems like the hero wakes up slowly, with his friends and family surrounding him.

Lev grasps his head, moaning. The last thing he saw was Em...uh, Serenity knocking out that kid...

The door creaks open. Lecter steps in, briskly closing the door behind her. "Ah, good. You're awake." She pulls out a gun. "Don't get me wrong, you don't mean anything to me. Nobody's coming for you. 526 was dragged out by the other two children. You're lost."

She points the gun at Lev, who shrinks back into the corner, ignoring his pounding head.

"I need something to take my anger out on," she slowly advances forward, smiling like an insane person. "And I wanted you to be awake when you die."

She fires the gun.

**Clockwork's Castle, The Ghost Zone:**

Clockwork recoils in shock. _'It happened...he killed her, she killed him...'_

He picks up his staff. _'I don't care what it will do to the future, I'm not letting them be gone forever.' _

* * *

_Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!_

So Valerie and Lev are "dead", but Clockworks gonna do something! Oh don't worry...too much...can't do shout out...well...yay all youse peoples. I can't list your names, but still! YAY!

_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? VEGGIETALES **ROCK**!!!! _(This JUST happened)


	15. HELP ME WITH THE TITLE

**_POP QUIZ!_** What do you do when your best friend/crush hates you for no apparent reason, a dance is coming up, finals are about to start, and your former best friend's best friend/your worst enemy keeps flirting with you? The answer: I DON'T KNOW. HELP.

Sorry this is late. The above mentioned problems have been keeping me busy.

**White Walls**

**UNTITLED**

**Clockwork's Castle:**

Sam and Tucker wearily trudge through the doors, dropping some equipment onto the ground. They are soon followed by a stunned-looking Serenity, carrying the body of Valerie Gray.

She is dead.

Serenity lays her on the ground and walks over to a wall. She leans against it, still looking dazed.

"That...didn't...go...well..." she mutters softly. Sam whirls around, fire in her eyes.

"YOU THINK!?! VALERIE IS DEAD AND DANNY'S STILL TRAPPED!"

Tucker slowly backs away as Serenity looks up with actual fire ignited in her pupils. Surprisingly, she speaks calmly. "I am well aware of that. The hunter chick is dead and Danny is still locked up. Now recall that Lecter is gone, we have a cryrokinetic maniac following us everywhere, Lev is missing, most likely dead, and Nick is missing, most likely being tortured. Or dead. Consider that. I'm going to go do something unproductive."

With that, she turns on her heel and leaves the room.

The mentioned cyrokinetic maniac floats in through the door. "That lady took my fwiend..." Klemper mutters. "She took him. She's not really nice..."

"Cram it, Klemper," Tucker moans as he plops down on a chair and massages his temples.

Sam glances up at the screen on the wall. "I wonder..." she says softly, walking up to the screen. It activates when she comes close to it, and displays what she hopes to see.

Sort of.

She sees Lev lying on the ground, blood oozing from a hole in his head. Lecter walks to his body and kicks him over. "Waste of time..." she mutters, leaving. Sam turns away, terrified. The screen goes blank.

**Lab 72B, The Institute:**

Nick keeps his eyes closed as life slowly creeps back to him. If sharing a room (and on occasion a bed...cough) with Emma has taught him anything, it's that if you don't recognize where you are with your eyes closed, it's not good.

In this specific case, that does not apply the same way. It is mentioned because it seems to be implying that if you_ do _recognize where you are, it is good.

That really doesn't work if you're in a cell at The Institute, especially if your hands are bound behind your back and there is another presence breathing deeply in the room.

Finally Nick grows bored and cracks his eyelids.Yup, he's in The Institute. But that person on the ground next to him...

_'I hate irony...'_

Is a specific black-haired blue-eyed half-ghost. As Nick watches, he sits up and yawns before wincing and grabbing his head his hands are not bound as tightly..

"Head rush..." he moans before turning around and noticing Nick. "Um...hi?"

Nick nods. "Hi."

After a few moments of awkward silence, nothing happens. Danny randomly recalls something that once happened at his school, and can't resist...Sam thought it was hilarious.

"I BROKE THE SILENCE!" he yells, tossing his hands into the air in a mock victory celebration.

Nick rolls his eyes. "Well, you know how to entertain yourself. Good skill for if you're here."

A bit of muttering floats through the door. On instinct, both Nick and Danny hurry to the wall (Nick feels very stupid about waddling like a penguin, as hid bound hands make it hard to walk on balance) to listen.

"He knew. He knew it would happen..." is all they hear, before the door slams open and Danny and Nick are thrown back. Lecter seems to be in a...rather...uhm...pissed mood. Nick doesn't help.

"HI MOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMY!" he screams, earning him a strange look from Danny.

Lecter sputters before grabbing him by the neck and dragging him out. He is still shouting "I'M BRINGING HOME A BABY BUMBLEBEE!"

Danny sits in a daze for a few moments before a ridiculously loud scream reaches his ears.

**The Lab where Lecter Dragged Nick 'Cuz she Sucks, Where Do You Think It is?:**

"... mommy be so proud of me?" Nick finishes in a question as he notices the sharp...pointy...needles...

Lecter smiles satisfactorily. "I killed your mom."

In a most likely memory-caused mood swing, Nick gets angry. "I still think you're a son of a bitch."

"I'm a girl."

"I know."

Lecter sighs, blowing a stray strand of hair out of the way. "You do know what I could do for you, you know. I could give you power. With a simple injection-" she gestures to a shelf row of different colored bottles resting on it, "-I could give you power near equal to 526's."

"Her _name _is Emma."

Lecter ignores him and walks over to the shelf. She reaches for an eerily glowing green bottle. "The one we used on you the first time was...glitchy. You came out wrong. But you had potential for restoration."

"You're bringing me back to life?"

"The sort of life 653 has. If you could call it life..."

"The boy? Danny?"

"Call it whatever you want. But yes. If we were able to unlock that untapped power, it'd be unstoppable. But we don't know it well enough, and something big could be happening. We know you. We know what...gets to you."

She picks up a syringe and pours the green liquid into it before holding it next to Nick's neck.

"This...this will hurt."

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_"

**Someplace in Clockwork's Castle, the Ghost Zone:**

Clockwork internally prepares himself as the girl he now knew was legally nineteen...which was weird, speaks up.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

Clockwork starts to answer, but Serenity holds a hand up.

"You did. Stop looking at me like that. Pity. I haven't had it for seven years, and I don't want it now. You knew this would happen. Lev is dead. I know he is. Lecter has no use for him, as she's aware of the turned Ancients. She's preparing as well, as you know. Satan doesn't know. But you obviously know this all. So it's pointless to restate this all. I'm going to go do some research. I just thought you'd be interested in the fact that I don't trust you. At all."

She spins on her heel in midair and walks out, floating four inches above the ground.

_'I'm sorry. But explaining now would be dangerous,' _Clockwork thinks. _'At least I kept Valerie and Malevolence in communicating point.'_

In a swirling green mass, two sets of eyes flare to life. One sparkles with the memories of a ghost hunter, the other is dim with the recollections of a mistreated child with no name.


End file.
